cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vasiliy Korshunov
Vasiliy Evgenivich Korshunov was a Soviet Russian army general and career officer who served as the supreme commander of Russian forces during World War III, serving with the title of Marshall of Soviet Russia, the highest rank in Soviet Russia. Korshunov was an extremely skilled general who often lead the Soviet forces to victory throughout much of the war, being an incredibly masterful strategist and tactician. He is widely viewed as one of the best generals of the war. Biography Korshunov was born in May 9, 1956 in Russia during the Soviet Union to a peasant family. However, he managed to become a student at MSU. He was also eventually chosen as one of very few students from Russia to attend West Point, and it is here that he learned many of his greatest military skills, which he would implement as a general. Korshunov joined the Soviet army in 1978 and went on to fight in the Soviet-Afghan War as a soldier, and he ultimately won the rank of Major. It is also in his service in Afghanistan that he met a fellow Soviet soldier, Dimitri Kolskyev. After the war ended and the Soviet Union collapsed, Korshunov, a staunch Soviet, joined up with Kolskyev's Socialist Worker's Red Army to overthrow the newly founded Russian Federation government. As Korshunov proved his immense military skill and gained a large string of victories over the Russian Federation, Kolskyev quickly made Korshunov his second in command of the SWRA. The two men lead the revolution, along with another highly skilled Soviet officer named Kiril Chirkev, and together, they lead the SWRA to victory in the Second Russian Civil War in 1995, leading to the creation of the Russian Soviet Socialist Federation, or Soviet Russia. Korshunov remained a high ranking officer in the Soviet Red Army, ultimately becoming a general in the army by 2003 due to is great military skills, as well as his incredible strengthening of the army. Korshunov maintained a moderately good relationship with Kolskyev, and though the two often got into arguments and had their antagonistic moments, with Korshunov being one of the few people to be stubbornly straightforward in his opinion toward the Soviet leader, the two had a mostly cordial and working relationship, as Kolskyev greatly recognized Korshunov's immense skills as a general. However, Korshunov had a very antagonistic relationship with Chirkev, and the two very often disagreed over most things and got into heated arguments, which at a few points lead to both men asking for Kolskyev to remove the other from their position. After the Russians seized the former Eastern European Soviet republics of Ukraine, Belarus, Estonia, Georgia, Lithuania and Latvia, Korshunov is given the title Marshall of Soviet Russia, the highest rank in the Soviet military and the supreme commander of all Russian forces. When World War III erupted, Korshunov lead the Soviet Red Army to a great many brilliant victories and helped lead to the expansion of the Soviet Russian empire in Europe, Asia, Africa and the Americas, using his immense strategic and tactical skills to lead his forces. However, Kolskyev soon became intoxicated with victory and began interfering in military processes, much to the protests of Korshunov, who believed Kolskyev's decisions would lead to logistical failures. When the Germans proved to be incredibly difficult, Korshunov did his best to break them, but even his efforts were unable to break the extremely strong German defenses and resistance. Korshunov continued leading Russian forces throughout the war, and he even planned out and executed the incredibly successful surprise offenses in late 2014 that seized most of Asia and Northern Africa. However, he mostly remained committed to trying to break the German counter offensives in Eastern Europe. He directed the best and strongest of the Russian Army into trying to stop the German offensive in Eastern Europe, but they ultimately crumbled, despite Korshunov's forces offering incredibly stiff defense and resistance. Korshunov lead the defense of western Russia from the German offensive, and ultimately lead the defense of Moscow and Kolskyevgrad. Finally, when it was decided that neither of these cities could be held, Korshunov and Kolskyev decided to personally lead the defense of the Kremlin. Kolskyev and Korshunov both took to the same tower while Chirkev and Saddam Hussein (who was in the city at the time) took to another tower. Both Kolskyev and Korshunov offered sniper fire on advancing German forces, but as the Germans closed in, both Korshunov and Kolskyev committed suicide in the Kremlin tower on December 20th of 2016. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Battlefield Category:Cimil's History